An Unquestioned Past
by BitchPrincessOfPunkRock
Summary: My version of Kai's history. It never really explained his life at the abbey in the series, this is my explaination to his antisocial behaviour and distance from people. Very dark and a little twisted. Some rather disturbing themes for the delicate minded
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell**

The sickle moon hung in the sky against the black background. The light it cast shone brightly on the nearest of the grey white clouds and gave a blue tint to the spangled void beyond, adding to the fragility of the frozen scene.

The sound of footsteps broke the cold silence. Half a dozen men made their way down the cobbled street and across the bridge into the main city of Moscow. Maven listened to the crunching snow under their marching feet, and waited. The sound faded back into silence. She pushed herself to her feet and stepped out of the shadowed tree line. Turning the check the path into town was still clear, she turned back towards the huge structure of Balkov Abbey.

Ducking down behind the wall, she slowed her breathing and counted. Two…three…four… She saw the shadow of Boris Balkov pass over her and continue. Five…six…seven…eight… She stood and levered herself over the stone wall and turned to the huge wooden double doors.

'Ah. Miss Hiwatari.'

She cursed under her breath before turning and smiling sweetly, 'Boris. Hey.'

'Your father has been awfully worried about you. You shouldn't torment him like this.'

'No. But he always has your company to make him feel better,' She smiled again.

His expression hardened drastically. He wasn't playing about anymore. 'His quarters. Now!'

Maven turned and entered the stone building. It was colder in here than outside in the snow, she thought, rubbing her arms through her threadbare cotton black dress. Her bare feet made little sound on the stone floor, but the thin brick corridors echoed the sound back much louder. It made her feel small. Probably what father had intended, she thought as she reminded herself what she was about to face.

The corridor widened a little as she neared the massive carved door. She took a deep breath before she approached it. She knocked three times before pushing the door open, stepping inside, then closing it again. The room was a lot warmer, and Maven's eyes wandered longingly at the dancing orange flames in the hearth.

'Disrespectful as well as ungrateful, hm?'

The deep icy voice of Voltaire Hiwatari made Maven shiver. She looked up at her father just in time to see his hand swoop down on her face. She felt herself hit the floor, and tried to regain her vision.

'You are a waste of time and energy. You aren't worth the rags we dress you in!' He pushed himself out of his large chair, and stepped towards the stunned Maven, 'What's your excuse this time? Your anti-protocols! The only way to fix you is to beat it from you!'

'But…But father…!' she stuttered, backing away from his looming figure.

'Don't! Don't you ever say that word again! I'll not be the father to such an impertinent little Bitch!'

He stepped forward, hand raised. Maven was now huddled against the far wall of the small room. Then he faltered. He took a breath, and turned towards his desk. After a few moments, he walked back to Maven's huddled form. He grabbed the back of her tattered dress and pulled her to her feet. He moved in close, still clinging to her clothes, his face mere inches away from her own.

'You are about to find I have a severe intolerance to troublemakers, girl. Do not cross me again.'

Opening the heavy door, he flung her out into the hallway. She landed heavily on the stones, and cried out. Before she had time to recover she felt a frozen hand grab her wrist and pull her to her feet. She looked up into the thin face of Boris, his expression curled into a fierce snarl.

'Such a naughty, nasty little girl. Regular punishment doesn't seem to work, does it?' He mocked, as he began down the corridor, dragging her behind him.

It appeared to Maven, after several minutes walking, that they were following one endless hallway. Every brick looked the same, and the complete grey monotone was making her eyes forget that colours existed. She reached up with her loose hand and pulled her fringe from behind her ear. The deep blue shimmered at her in the dim light, and she almost sighed in relief. She tucked it back into place, and glanced up.

The walls were lined in small square cells, sealed with thick metal bars only a few centimetres apart. Occasionally, they passed a cell a with someone in it. Maven couldn't make out any of the faces in the darkness.

At the end of this corridor was a large metallic door. Boris opened it, but didn't go inside. He thrust Maven into the darkness beyond. She looked up at the silhouette in the doorframe, and imagined the triumphant gleam in his eyes.

'This is what you deserve, you little whore. Nothing more,' He gestured with his hands, and Maven heard movement. All around her the shadows were forming into figures. She was physically shaking now, and felt a sickness welling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced back up at Boris.

'Do as you will, boys.'


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2 : The Wonder Of Creation**

Maven Hiwatari hadn't really notice as the month passed by. Everyday she woke up at dawn, when the sun shone through her tiny window. Everyday she stood silently watching as all the boys in the institute went through their drills and training matches. Everyday she ran her eyes across the boys she knew had been in that room. And everyday, she tried to tell herself it didn't happen.

Today was no different, she thought. She awoke as her tiny room filled with the light of the dawn, and pulled herself out of her makeshift bed. She pulled on her threadbare dress of black cotton and tied her midnight blue hair into a tight bun at the top of her head, held in place by the strip of black cotton she had torn from her clothes. Today she had to see her father. She had to look her best. She tied the cotton strip into a little bow that sat neatly at the top of her head, and left her room.

Maven headed to the hall where breakfast would be being served. She walked past the boys, trying not to look at individual faces. It made her uncomfortable to see the faces she recognised. She walked past the serving women and the long wooden tables of hungry trainees. She picked up her broom and moved to the nearest table. Bending down, she shoved the brush underneath the wooden planks and stopped. A small red headed infant was cured in a ball. His bright brown eyes shone with fear.

'Are you lost?' She asked him, quietly.

He shook his head, then covered his face with his hands.

'You're hiding?'

This time he nodded.

'Who fro…' she began.

'Ah. There you are, Tala Ivahnov,' Boris' voice echoed horribly through Maven's memories, 'Thank you for finding him, Miss Hiwatari.'

He smirked at her, reaching under the desk for the cowering child. Tala backed away, out of reach. Boris, getting mad at the toddler, snatched the broom from Maven's hands. Instinctively, she snatched back. He glared at her, and slapped her hands hard. Not showing the flinch, she stood and turned away.

She turned back to the scene, where several boys were now trying to trap the child, and all her rage flooded back into her body. They locked her in a room and beat and raped her. Relentlessly and remorselessly. Her rationality disappeared.

She walked casually round the hall to the side of the room where the child was crawling beneath a table. Boris was approaching, followed by the other boys. He commanded them to circle the toddler and trap him. Maven waited until they were in a semicircle before running in and snatching the boy in her arms.

'Stop right there you little witch!' Boris' voice trailed after her, 'After the whore, boys!'

Maven did not stop running until she reached her room. And by the time she had gotten that far, the adrenaline rush and cloud of rage had long passed. As she sat on her rugged mattress cuddling Tala, she shook with fear. She didn't want to be beaten again. Or locked back in that horrible room…

A knock on the door made her jump. Why did they knock? She has no lock, and everybody saw her take him. Never before have they had the decency. Why now?

'Maven, my dear…' Voltaire's cold voice penetrated her thoughts. _My dear…?_ 'Can I come in?'

He opened the door without waiting for an answer. He glanced from his daughter to the petrified toddler and back.

'He just arrived. His parents abandoned him on the doorstep. We do not intent to cause him harm.'

'Of course not, father. You would never cause anyone harm. You let other people do it for you.'

'What happened to you was… unfortunate. For both of us. Trust me. Now hand over the child.'

'Unfortunate…?'

'You kindly hand the infant over to Boris, and all shall be explained.'

'I want to keep him here. With me.'

'And why is that, My dear?'

'He needs a mother. He's frightened.'

'Hm…It seems fate has a sense of humour. Fine. But you must come with me now.'

He reached out for her hand. She placed Tala on her bed and whispered a few words of comfort to him, before turning at stepping from her room. She followed Voltaire down several corridors, each one identical to the last, and down several flights of stairs. She had never been to this part of the Abbey before.

Eventually, they reached a huge white room. The floors were white, the walls were white, the table in the centre was white. The room was lined with strange instruments and boxes with lots of wires and button. They confused Maven. Next to the white table stood a tall white haired man in a white coat.

'Please sit down, Maven.' His voice was calm, and gentle, and he turned to Voltaire, 'You may need t sit too, sir.'

He groaned, loudly, 'I can guess the result then.'

'Results?' Maven enquired.

'I will be upstairs…' Voltaire started.

'You may want to sit, sir,' The doctor said again, before turning to Maven, 'You are pregnant…'

'What! And you didn't tell me!'

'We Didn't have confirmation until now…' Voltaire explained.

The Doctor spoke again as though he hadn't been interrupted, '…With twins.'

Maven watched her fathers expression falter. Panic registered in his dark eyes, but only briefly. He nodded quickly, before leaving.

I won't let him get you, she told her unborn children, I'll keep you safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the World**

Maven's pregnancy went by without much trouble. No sickness, No tiredness, no aches and pains. In fact, if it weren't for the massive expansion of her midriff, nobody would have guessed it. She worked everyday as if nothing were different, sweeping and mopping. The only difference in her day was the bright button face of Tala Ivahnov waiting for her in her quarters.

'Is May-May okay today?' He asked before she was even in the room.

'Yes, dear, I am fine.'

'And the babies?' He said, looking longingly at her swelling belly.

She laughed, 'They are fine too.'

He giggled back at her, and she smiled. He was a sweet child.

A firm rap on the door broke the comfortable silence. Maven frowned.

'Miss, You know what day it is.'

Boris. And she knew full well. It was Friday. And she was supposed to report directly to her fathers office before returning to her rooms.

'I am coming,' she said to the door.

Tala watched her get up, 'To the bad man?'

She nodded sadly, 'Afraid so.'

Leaving the room, she wandered up the grey lonely corridors to Voltaire's room.

She knocked on the door three times before entering, and standing exactly 6 feet from the desk behind which the man sat. He was writing something, and did not look up at first. When he did seem to notice her presence, he sat up strait, making himself loom over her.

'How much longer must you make me wait?' He boomed at her. 'It has been 42 weeks to the day, and still no babies.'

He stood up, and moved round to the front of his desk. Now, mere feet between them, he looked massive to her.

'Even as a carrier of the parasitic creatures inside of you, you are pathetic.'

He raised his hand, and as he did do the old familiar glint in his eye shone viciously in the dimly lit room. Maven flinched. For a moment she imagined the pause, the concerned look on his face as he thought better of himself, and stopped. The image was shattered when the back of his heavy hand collided with her cheek.

She cried out, her hand moving instinctively to her bump. She had hoped her father would refrain from the beating during her pregnancy. Her hope had been sadly misplaced.

'Stop whimpering you sorry excuse for a daughter. I should never have taken responsibility for…'

He was interrupted as Maven cried out again. This time, both hands clutched her stomach. Voltaire prepared to hit her again for the insolence, when he noticed the pool of clear liquid forming around her.

'Boris!' He yelled through the heavy doors, 'Get her to the medical quarters!'

Once in the medical ward, a doctor Maven had never seen before took control of the situation. Announcing herself as Doctor Amelia Milovic, She had Maven placed on a padded white chair, raised above the normal height. Then, quickly dismissed the men, not responding to the dirty glances she received.

'Alright, You're doing fine,' She said over Maven's cries, 'Deep breaths. Now, when I say, push as hard as you can. Now, Push!'

Maven gritted her teeth, and felt the pressure build in her pelvis.

'I see the head. One more.'

Maven bore the pain of the contraction, and then felt a flood of relief as the tiny thing fell free. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse Maven had not noticed, who wiped it clean and handed it to Maven.

'It's a boy, miss. Did you have a name picked out?'

'Kai…' She managed to breath out heavily amongst the pants and cries.

'It won't be long now.'

What Amelia promised was soon fulfilled. With one enormous last effort, the second baby fled her, a great silence following the sensation.

'Elena, take this one to the…' He voice became a strained whisper, and Maven began to panic.

'What are you doing with my baby?'

'She needs a little help breathing, that's all. She'll be fine.'

'My Keila…' She breathed before she was succumbed by the darkness, cuddling her baby son.

Behind the huge oak doors at the back of Balkov Abbey, screams were eerily silenced. The sleeping trainees would never have guessed what happened behind those cold doors. The crumpled heap that was Dr Amelia Milovic lay clutching her ribs against the back wall. Three were broken, she could feel, and there was an awful lot more bruising than that. A slow trickle of blood ran down her chin from her burst lip, but she was so numb with pain she could hardly feel it.

'I will have that child. I expect it ready to be moved my dawn.'

The casual voice that covered the icy undertones made her shudder, in turn sending a surge of pain back through her battered body. As she tried to nod, it was all she could do not to cry out. Voltaire moved towards the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. May be she could get one of the nurses to smuggle it out. Even as the idea began to form, he turned that cold glance towards her again, and she shivered.

'And, Doctor. No tricks, hm?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Orphaned and Alone**

Maven awoke to the sound of Kai's whimpering. She clambered out of her own bed, and stepped across the room to where the makeshift crib stood. It was more of a drawer padded out with rags than a crib, but it was soft and warm for him to sleep in. She whispered soothingly to him and she cupped him in her hands and lifted him to her shoulder. He snuggled into her neck affectionately.

In the 8 weeks of his little life he had changed so much, she thought, as she stoked the back of his head. His hair was growing to be exactly the same colour as hers, deep midnight blue. Except for a small streak at the front, which was more of a grey colour at the moment. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of auburn, and always had a knowing look about them.

Once he had settled down again, she put him back into his bed. He wriggled into a comfortable position, and fell back into his dreams. Maven sighed. Though she had been devastated at the loss of her daughter, Keila, she held herself together for the sake of her son. As barely as it was, she was coping.

She was constantly exhausted. Looking after Kai was proving more difficult than she had imagined. He was very clingy, always wanting cuddles. And he seemed to have an unquenchable hunger, nuzzling into her breasts as often as he could. He did not yet sleep more than two hours through the night, either. As if this wasn't enough, Tala had not taken to the baby as well as he had before the delivery. He wanted more and more of Maven's attention, and she simply couldn't give it to him. As a result, the boy became harder and harder to keep track of. He disappeared for hours at a time, and had been caught stealing from the kitchen stores, and the other boys rooms, on more than a few occasions.

Voltaire had made sure Maven would not be let off her work duties. She still had the same cleaning schedule as before. Kai was left with the midwife who had delivered him, Doctor Milovic. Amelia was a nice woman, but Maven had noticed the subtle changes in her demeanour since that first night. She was much less assertive than she had been, and much more withdrawn. Maven guessed she had been given a taste of her fathers hospitality. The only discrepancy was an eerie hollow glint in her eyes, almost like pure sadness. Nonetheless, the woman was competent at handling babies, and Kai didn't seem to mind the variation in carer.

Maven dressed, and tied her hair back, before tightly swaddling Kai in his blankets. She rocked him gently in her arms as she walked down the dim corridors of the morning. As she reached the doctors office, she noticed Boris walking the opposite way on the corridor. She hurried into the room, not wanting to be caught with Kai. Thought Boris had never attacked her while she held him, she didn't want to risk him taking advantage of the vulnerability. She handed over her son to one of the nurses, who smiled at her warmly.

The pleasantness of the room was shattered by a single loud knock on the door.

'Girl,' Boris bellowed, 'Out here. Now!'

He was fuming. His had been assigned the youngest trainees, including the thieving brat Ivanov. He was a handful alone. But the mornings work had been disastrous, and his lunch had been a medley of insults and jokes from his colleagues, at his expense. Then he had been blamed for the disruption, and had just immerged from Voltaire's office. The huge man had also seemed in a foul mood, and the bollocking he had received had left Boris furious. Having spotted the girl who seemed to be the root of all his problems, he had decided on a little sport. And who better but his boss' daughter.

Maven emerged from the hospital ward slowly. Losing what little patience he had left in him, he grabbed her wrist and threw her to his feet.

'Your little orphan rat has caused me an awful lot of trouble today.'

Maven recovered from the fall quickly, smirking at the man she had loathed for most of her life, she decided she could have some fun, 'Bad day at the office Boris?'

Before she had even finished her sentence, he had begun to kick her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her into his line of vision. He raised his palm and slapped her hard around the face.

'Your father… so high and mighty… the nerve to look down upon me like that! …After …after all I've done for him, he favours every… other trainer here above me! After all I've done…!'

He panted the words out heavily between slaps, not noticing the muffled cries. He paused and heaved the limp body back towards his face. She rolled her head forward. Bruises were already beginning to form, and her right eye was swelling fast. She forced herself to look him right in the eye.

'You…Boris…Are just his lackey…You're his bitch.'

The red mist descended completely. He threw her to the ground ferociously and planted kick after kick into her stomach. He worked himself into exhaustion, until he sank down against the wall. He buried his head in his hands and panted, his eyes closed, and blissfully unaware of the lifeless, battered body of Maven Hiwatari.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unlocking the Doors of the Mind**

In the cold, crisp air of Russia, the stars shone like beacons to the lost souls of the world. One such lost soul strolled along the streets of Moscow, oblivious to the frozen breeze. Kai Hiwatari wandered aimlessly, staring ahead but seeing only the images of the past. He glanced back in the direction he thought he had come. Somewhere back there were his team-mates. The Bladebreakers, celebrating their first ever world championship victory. They, of all the teams they had come across, had come out triumphant. Had he been in a better mood, it might have been laughable.

His hand was closed in a tight fist, and numb in the cold, he couldn't feel the hard wooden beads of a bracelet pressing deeply into the muscles of his palm. He reached a bridge in some sort of town centre. The clearing let even more of those soulful little stars squeeze into the visible space above him. He lifted the hand, and unclenched it slowly. With his other hand he slowly ran his fingers over the mahogany beads. So many memories. He remembered the first time he had met her.

The morning training routines were going flawlessly as Kai watched. Though he wasn't allowed to participate yet, he was allowed to watch. Just as he had for the last 4 years, since his 2nd birthday. He spotted Tala, the only boy he knew in the crowd. Although the two didn't get on terribly well, it was nice to have one familiar face in the abbey. Boris would normally have held the session, but today he was off on business. Another man was running the boys through their paces instead. Kai didn't know him, but he had a similar build to Boris.

As they reached the toughest part of the routine, Kai heard shouting coming from the corridors. The trainer also seemed to notice. Kai quickly ran down the corridor towards his bedroom, and managed to slip unnoticed behind one of the huge stone pillars. He crouched down as low as he could, and risked a peek. He could see his grandfather stood at the door of a room right at the end of the corridor. With him was a child, a similar size to Kai.

'What is all the commotion?' the trainer from the yard shouted down the corridor as he advanced.

'Another waste of my time, Yerik,' He looming figure of his grandfather boomed, echoing needlessly.

'Perhaps I might have a solution. I have some boys in the yard, and I am struggling to find a way to test their skills in actual battles. You, do you posses a beyblade?'

Kai heard no answer, but when the three of them began walking back towards the courtyard, he scrambled up and back to the waiting boys. They all stood in perfect lines, like a military troop, and not a single one looked up as Kai ran to the far wall, and tried to sit as though he had never moved.

He watched the square of boys, waiting for the trio to round the corner. Then the whispering started. Right at the back, one hushed gasp after another, slowly spreading through the ranks, until they were no longer ranks at all. Boys began to run across to friends, the whispering becoming more of a buzzing noise. Then Kai realised why. His grandfather had entered the yard, Yerik a step behind him, clutching the arm of a girl. A girl! Girls weren't allowed in the abbey. Kai couldn't recall ever seeing one before, besides the nurses.

'Stand to attention, scum!' Yerik bellowed as he reached the front. Voltaire moved to stand next to his grandson. They did so, and he let go of the girls wrist, 'I need a volunteer. For a battle.'

A murmur erupted once again in the crowd. Then, Tala raised his hand.

'Ivanov. Good, get down here. The rest of you form ranks of two along the back wall.'

As they followed his orders, the girl looked around. She wore a tattered blue denim dress, over a plain black shirt, which was double belted with studded leather. Her legs covered by thick black tights, and she wore boots that matched her belt. Around her wrist were several silver chains, and a beaded choker adorned her neck. She turned back towards Tala, who stood opposite her. She smiled at him, though he did not return it, and brushed a loose strand of her raven hair from her face. The both of them raised their blades ready to launch.

'On the count of three…' Yerik said, ' 1...2...3...Begin!'

Both of them let loose. Tala's beyblade was a generic white one that all the boys were issued. Only the fact that his name was scrawled across its side indicated it was his. The girls was a glistening shade of deep purple, like the twilight sky. Tala stood precariously close to the edge of the bowl, leaning as near as he could to watch every collision. The girl, on the other hand, stood right back, her head high, inspecting her opponent. Her emerald green eyes looked him from head to toe, and back again.

'Is this the best you can do?' she said, tilting her head slightly, 'I had thought the infamous Balkov Abbey would produce more than this eagar little creature,' She teased, glancing back at Voltaire. A small smile crossed her lips as she turned back to Tala, 'First battle, is it?'

Tala's eyes shot from the dish at last, full of venom. He tried to stutter some reply, but her truth had hit home. Tala had not yet had chance to fight in a battle against an actual person, only the machine fired blades. Kai was all too aware of his grandfathers hand on his shoulder, and fought not to laugh. He closed his eyes for calm, and when he opened them again, he saw the girl had done the same. Her eyes were shut, her face serene. She tensed for a second, and her blade smashed into the white one, shooting it from the bowl. She collected her won, and pocketed it.

'My name is Zhaila Berlina. And I do believe I have won my right to share a bedroom, Sir.'

Kai couldn't believe it. Every room in Balkov was designed and equipped for two people. And Kai's was the only one who was alone. Voltaire had always made it so. Now he would have a roommate. His nerves began to prickle, he didn't get to talk to people very often. What if he made a fool of himself?

'Come, boy,' His thought were interrupted by his grandfathers deep rumble. They walked towards Zhaila, and Voltaire pushed Kai forwards. 'Go then, introduce yourself and show her your quarters.'

He stepped forward nervously, 'Hi…I'm Kai…'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Shaken Up and Torn Apart**_

In the months since her arrival, Zhaila had become very close to Kai. They did, after all, share a room. And neither of them were allowed to take part in the training schemes yet. Kai did not turn seven for a good while yet, and the Abbey was strictly a boys facility. Zhaila was only staying there as a favour Voltaire had owed her mother. Though they couldn't train officially, the pair would often end the long day with a battle to unwind. Zhaila had taught Kai an awful lot about blading. She herself was a master of distraction. She seemed to know exactly what to say to get inside your head.

'Aw, man. You win again,' Kai muttered miserably.

'Come, now,' Zhaila smiled, 'Your face is like a book, even the walls know what you are thinking!'

She strode across to the dish, reached down and retrieved both her own glistening blade and Kai's blue one. She passed it to him, and smiled again.

He looked up from the floor, his eyes full of disappointment, 'How do you do it?'

'You have to believe you can win, even when you're losing. Never let your opponent know if you're doubting yourself.'

Kai nodded, thoughtfully, and smiled at her. A pang of pity hit her as she smiled back. Her mother was by no means a saint, but at least she had known her parents. She had not been raised by a being as vile as Voltaire.

The pleasant silence in the room was shattered by a knock upon the heavy wooden door. Yerik's voice echoed through it.

'Lunch is over, girlies. Even the abbey's lice are invited to this afternoon presentation.'

The cold, bleak reality of their lives once more descended upon them, as they hid their training dish and exited their little haven. They made their way down to the courtyard, where, to their surprise, every single trainee in Balkov Abbey was lined up in what massively resembled army ranks.

In the centre of the courtyard a large glass box had been assembled around a training dish. There wasn't a person anywhere near it, but a strange looking assortment of mechanical arms were placed around the edge. Zhai counted five of them.

Everyone stood stock still, and entirely silent. Zhaila noticed Kai seemed very nervous around so many people. His eye's remained rooted to the cobbled floor, and his hands were clenched into tight fists. The silence was broken with the clicking of formal shoes, which meant only one thing.

Zhaila looked up at the balcony above the yard. Sure enough, there stood Voltaire. He merely nodded, and a man in a white lab coat pushed a remote button. All five arms proceeded to fire the generic white beyblades of the Abbey into the dish. They began to clash and swirl around one another in the centre.

The silence remained, though Zhaila noticed more than a few confused faces. She looked back up at Voltaire. He nodded to the scientist again, who rather nervously pressed the button again.

Zhai's eyes snapped back to the dish. Had they tricked her? She was sure she had seen something. A dark flash. Yeah, there it was again. Something smashed against the glass, causing the boys nearest to jump slightly. She realised it was one of the white beyblades. It had shattered. Looking back into the dish, she saw the dark movement again. It flew from side to side, smashing the remaining blades to pieces before finally settling in the centre.

'Oh my…' she whispered. Spinning steadily in the centre of the dish was a jet black beyblade. The silence finally broke, and a murmur of whispered gasps spread throughout the ranks.

'This is perfection,' Voltaire boomed from his vantage point. 'If anyone can master their training regime, and further tests, this is the reward. Black Dranzer.'

And with that he stalked away. Now the yard erupted into chaos. The ranks broke as the nervousness and awe turned into excitement and determination. Zhaila was filled with desire. She knew she could fairly win it, so she resolved to find another way.

'I'm going to have that blade. Tonight,' she whispered in Kai's ear.

Her mind racing with possibilities, she failed to notice a whisper of ill intent behind her. Only footsteps back, a little smirk was just a little out of place, and nobody heard him as he spoke aloud.

'Not if I have anything to do about it,' sniggered Tala Ivanov.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Beginning of the End**

Kai lost Zhaila in the crowd. The yard had turned to chaos, and eventually the trainers turned to force in a bid to regain some control. Zhaila had been there one moment, and vanished the next. Kai, not wanting to give anyone an extra excuse to beat him, made his way back to his room. She'd be back soon, surely.

But she wasn't. It was growing darker, and Kai had to light a candle in order to see around the tiny room. He even found himself dosing off, and fighting to keep his eyes open.

He awoke to the sound of the door opening.

'Zhaila?'

'Nah. She'll probably be long gone by now.'

'Tala? What do you mean? Gone where?'

'I think you got all the bad genes. How else could you be so stupid?' He shook his head. 'I told them what she was planning. Heard it with my own ears. Stealing Black Dranzer and making a run for it. Your delightful grandfather doesn't take too kindly to deserters, or thieves. He's sending her somewhere else.'

Kai felt like he had been struck. He just found a friend. The first person in this world that he wasn't afraid of. And this…this jealous ridden jerk had taken that away from him. His stomach was tight, and it began to feel hot. It bubbled and welled up until he felt the burning in his throat.

'If you run, you might be able to say goodbye,' Laughed Tala.

Kai had forgotten he was there. All at once, the burning anger exploded. He grabbed his beyblade from the bed, and kicked the training dish up at Tala. Tala ducked instinctively, and fell to the floor as Kai jumped past him and out of the door.

Kai ran down corridor after corridor. They all looked the same, but he didn't register the fact at all. He just kept running. At the main entry stood two trainers. Yerik and a second man with dark hair.

As he ran, Kai let his blade rip. It bounced against the left wall with a loud cracking noise. It distracted both the men just enough for him to get behind them.

Panting now, Kai slowed as his exited the abbey. It was strange. He'd never been out here before. He shivered as the wind prickled against his bare arms. There was fresh snow on the road, and in it were the skidded tyre tracks of a fast moving vehicle. He sighed. She was gone.

'Too little, too late, My dear boy,' boomed Voltaire's voice. Kai fleetingly wondered how a man so large and intimidating moved so silently. The big man firmly placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, making the boy tense up.

'Don't worry. You've done nothing wrong. In fact, I see quite some potential in there somewhere. We just have to dig it out of you, eh.'

Kai sighed again. At least there would be no beating tonight. He felt Voltaire turning him back towards the door of the Abbey.

'I'll speak to Boris in the morning, and we'll see about making an exception for you. If you can use that anger to your advantage, we'll have a champion out of you yet.'


End file.
